Speak From Your Heart
by Nirgends101
Summary: I'm in love with a girl I only know three things about. Yes, you read that right. My name is Ash Ketchum, seventeen year old student at Pallet High, and this is my story, full of twists and turns, a naughty bluenette and a shy blonde. Pokemon AU. AmourShipping or PearlShipping, depending how you look at it. Rated T for a reason.


I am in love with a girl I only know three things about.

Yes, you read that right.

My name is Ash Ketchum, I'm seventeen years old, I have Z-shaped markings on my cheeks, I have messy (or so it is said), black hair and brown eyes, and I am a student of Pallet High who averages at B+, sometimes an A if I'm lucky or good at that subject (*cough*, _P.E,_ *cough*). That's really all you need to know about me at this point, of course barring the fact that I'm in love with a girl I only know three things about.

More about this girl though. She is _really_ pretty, with the most _beautiful_ shade of dark blond hair going up to her shoulders, such _entrancing_ blue eyes, the most _sexy_ curves adorning her figure; I could go on all day. Anyway, enough of my gushing. The three things I know about this girl are: her name is Serena, she rides the same train as me back home after school is over, and lastly, she is in my Maths class, and also the only reason I even attend it. It's totally worth going through a long, boring, and hellish hour of Maths just to see her.

Speaking of which, I am in that train right now, leaning on a pole and gripping a handlebar to prevent my untimely death, and she is not two meters away from me. Oh God. She's reading a book and is so engrossed in it that she doesn't even notice anyone around her. That's another thing I know about her, I guess; she likes reading good literature. _'Oh, way to go, Ash. You know four things about her now!'_ a voice annoyingly comments in my head. I ignore it and, on impulse, lift up my phone, opening the camera app on it. The guy next to me looks over suspiciously but I don't care. I point the camera shakily, unsteadily at her and click. _Snap!_ goes the shutter and bingo, I have a picture of her.

The reason I did that was because of something I'd heard about; if a guy set a picture of his crush as his wallpaper for three weeks without anyone guessing why, some sort of charm would trigger and the girl would ask the guy out. I deeply want Serena to ask me out, so, I nervously select the picture I've taken and click 'Set as wallpaper'. The picture loads and I can only hope that charm shall work.

Out of nowhere, she looks up and our eyes meet. I blush furiously and back away. She just smiles at me after a moment and waves gently with pink cheeks. Trying not to squeal like a psycho fan-girl over her hot anime boy, I wave back unsteadily. She smiles at me some more and I return her smile with one of my own. Then, she returns to her book, and I see that it is my stop, so I move out of the train while daydreaming about the blonde that unknowingly has my heart.

Turns out, I figure while clutching a bloody nose two seconds later, daydreaming can also lead to pretty severe accidents involving facial features and metal pillars.

* * *

I'm really serious about this charm working, so for safety I don't open my phone in front of my friends, or when I'm at school or home. The only times I actually ever use it now a days is to receive calls, which I do very quickly, or have fun with it in the recesses of my room when its midnight and my mother is fast asleep. Every passing day I would feel more and more reassured that I would succeed. Serena would ask me out and the world would shine brighter. I would date her and kiss her and hug her and go places with her.

It is the last day today, and I am so hyped! All I want to do now is look at her. Gaze at the girl in my own misty fantasy land. Unfortunately, it is English and I do not share a classroom with her in English. Cruel world, huh?

I can't resist. Tuning out the teacher and opening my phone, I stare at my wallpaper dreamily. Serena reading a book; that image is etched onto my mind now. I know it is risky showcasing a wallpaper like this in a room full of nosy people, but she is just so beautiful that I can't resist.

"Hey, Ash, who's that?"

I jump, the phone nearly skittering out of my hand. The bluenette I sit next to is grinning at me, Cheshire-cat style. I look at her icily, saying, "None of your business, Berlitz."

"Dawn," she corrects, snatching the phone out of my hand and opening it despite my whispered protests. "Hmmm... _Serena?_ Didn't realize you liked her, Ash," she smirks, and all my hopes tumble down to the earth. NO! I was _so close-_ this couldn't be happening! I snatch the phone out of her hand as class lets up and students start streaming out of it and another batch comes in. I bemoan my loss while Dawn looks curiously, and a bunch of girls that have just entered approach us. There's a tall orange haired one, a medium brunette, a long haired purple-haired one, and a dark, short brunette. Misty, May, Iris and Shauna, all Dawn's friends, I guess. I don't even care.

"Hey Dawn, who's this?" May asks, grinning at me. "Boyfriend, eh?"

I get up angrily with red on my cheeks. "NO!" I am shocked and shivering and what's more Dawn isn't even saying anything, she's just giggling behind her hand with a pink face. _'She isn't even denying it; what's wrong with her!?'_ I scream internally. I just shake my head and grab my bag, and head for my other class.

The charm had failed.

* * *

"But really, is she your girlfriend?"

"Go away," I grumble, turning away from the confused Dawn. Curse my luck; I have another class with her, namely Chemistry and she won't stop pestering me about Serena. Oh well, I invited this upon myself and my own stupidity has led me to this. I might as well tell Dawn, nothing's gonna happen now. Heck, she'll maybe even stop pestering me.

"Fine, I'll tell you," I cut her off in the middle of her speech. "There's this charm, it basically says that if a guy takes a picture of a girl and sets it as his wallpaper for three weeks without anyone noticing, she'll become his girlfriend at the end of it. I was on the last day and well, yeah." I ramble, then watch her carefully and notice her face connect the dots, become guilty. "Oh..." she says sadly. "So I..."

"Yeah."

"Well," she suddenly huffs, glaring. "you're the stupid one here, now! Putting your faith in a charm; what's the heck's up with _that_?! Look, I can help you."

"Huh?" I'm confused, almost scared by the girl's change in attitude. She huffs once more. "I'll set you up, dreamer boy," she snaps. "It'll work like a charm; I introduce you, you ask her out, and BAM! you have a girl in your hands!" She suddenly grins once more. "Trust me, it will work better than any charm."

"Y-you'll do that?" Dawn's weird with her sudden shifts in mood, and to say that I somewhat fear her is now an understatement, but for the first time since two hours I feel a ray of hope. Maybe...just maybe I could stand a better chance with Dawn by my side! I was exulted.

"Thank you," I say sincerely, surprised at myself for acting so politely to the girl that had ruined my dream. But then again, it _i_ _s_ somewhat stupid to place faith in magic and all. "Maybe we could start by...you know, exchanging phone numbers?" I hold out my phone, with Serena still as its wallpaper. "All yours."

"Thanks," she replies, entering her phone number and saving it as 'Dawn'. Likewise, I take her phone and enter my number, and save it as 'Ash Ketchum'. She takes it back quickly and claps her fingers. "Partnership begun!" she states cheerfully, and I feel childishly excited for a moment as well, but I manage to keep it down.

* * *

 _The P.E Field, Pallet University_

I can't believe it. I just can't believe it.

"So let me get this straight," I say, gawking at the smirking bluenette like an idiot. "In the span of _two days_ , you become her friend, get her number, get her email, and on the second evening, _walk home with her_?! How...just, how?!"

"It's called, well, being socially adept," she explains. "Something which you lack," she teases and I sigh, not in the mood for a fight. It's true, after all. "Ya know," she continues, "I asked her if she had a boyfriend on that walk home," and I stiffen. "And guess what? She doesn't!" she crows, and I sigh in relief. "Good, I was scared there for a second," I say almost cheerfully.

"You know what this means," she nudges me suggestively. I grunt in exasperation; this girl is too much. "I barely know her, dumbass."

"Oh please, I've already scheduled a meeting here with her this very instant," she blurts, and I start spluttering. "Wh-what the...what the heck!? How...you can't just!- that's preposterous!"

"Just calm your balls!" She rolls her eyes. "She has P.E now anyway, she has it at the same time as we both do. You've never seen her because she's always at the opposite end of the field. So, just yesterday I asked her to meet a 'friend of mine' along with me over here and well, she said yes!- so, it's perfect setup bait! You'll be with her in no time flat!" she declares triumphantly. "So, just chill. It'll go well as long as you don't screw this up."

I take deep, calming breaths. _'Okay,'_ I think, _'the moment I've been waiting for is finally here! Calm, Ketchum, absolutely calm...'_ I nod at Dawn decisively. "Let's do this."

She gives me a grin and a thumbs up. Soon afterwards, Serena comes up to us, walking briskly. She's wearing a white sports jersey and blue shorts, along with her hair loose and flying free. Dawn waves her over with a grin, and she tentatively smiles back. I smile as well, trying to make her feel more at ease. She reaches us and holds out a hand for Dawn to high five, and the bluenette does so. "Hi Dawn! How are you?"

By God, is her voice perfect; like honey covered fruits it is. "I'm fine," replies Dawn cheerfully. "This is the friend I was talking about," she pushes me over to Serena surreptitiously. "Go on with you then!" she admonishes.

I stick out a hand, grin my best grin. "My name is Ash, Ash Ketchum," I say, "and I hope we can become friends."

She smiles back, taking my hand hesitantly. "Serena, Serena Yvonne. I hope we can become friends as well."

Yvonne. Oh God, that is a beautiful surname. I let go of her hand reluctantly; her touch is still sending up bolts of electricity through my arm. "What do we do now?" I ask of Dawn. She smiles mischievously, and says, "Get to know each other of course! It's ice-breaking time!"

So we sit and play some ice-breakers for half an hour before the bell rings, and in that half hour, I get to know things I wouldn't even have, had Dawn not scheduled this meeting. I learn that Dawn once liked Kenny (how could anyone like that over-enthusiastic ass, I would never know), that she has a pet squirrel named Pachirisu, that her playschool nickname was- and still is- Dee Dee, and she has suriphobia. What that is, she won't tell me. About Serena, I learn that she once kept her hair long, that she has a sister and brother called Bonnie and Clemont, respectively, and a pet chihuahua called Fennekin; also that she has no friends apart from Dawn, and now me (much to my delight), and she has a fear of the dark. I tell them selective things about myself as well; that I have a pet mouse called Pikachu, that my old friend Gary calls me Ashy-boy to rile me up (Serena giggles at this), and that I got my Z-shaped marks from my old man, et cetera, et cetera.

I hardly notice the time pass, and when it does, I get up, say bye to the two girls, and promptly smash into a wall as I'm dreaming about Serena once more.

* * *

It's been three weeks since the ice-breaking session and since then we've walked home together thrice. Today, I'm impatiently waiting for Dawn in the foyer along with Serena, who's at my side. Our shoulders are nearly touching, but I try very hard to ignore that fact, and tap my foot on the linoleum floor to distract myself instead. "Where is she?" I groan, looking at the blonde girl. "She's taking ages."

"Yes," she agreed. "It's unnatural that Dawn should take this long."

My heart soars when I hear her voice; it's as sweet and soothing as berry milkshakes. I hold the gaze for a few seconds until she colors and looks away. I feel disappointed but rejoice at the same time, she had blushed because of me, after all.

My phone beeps with a notification out of the blue, which startles me. I take it out and open it up, hiding the wallpaper from Serena's curious eyes.

"It's a text..." I say, redness spilling over my face. "From Dawn...she's gonna take a while, so she wants us to go ahead." That little...what the text had really said was this- _'I'm dropping out of the walk home, so you guys can walk together. Now's your chance; go get'er! P.S - Tell Serena that I'm gonna take a while, so I'm letting you walk home without me (wink wink!).'_

"Ugh," I grumble under my breath. _'No complaining, Ketchum,' I think. 'Now's your big chance to tell her...so take it!'_

"Oh, okay," comments Serena, seemingly not perturbed with walking home with just me. This gives me confidence; she trusts me! Exulting silently, I take the opportunity to go over to the door and open it for Serena. "After you," I say, trying to make my tone as gallant as possible, and I'm rewarded with a small blush spreading over her cheeks. That just makes her look cuter. "Th-thanks," she murmurs and strides through the door with me following a second after.

We walk in silence, occasionally breaking it by discussing homework, upcoming tests, and suchlike. Mostly, I just admire her from behind her back. Time flies too fast for my liking, and soon, we're nearing her house, and I realize that it's now or never. I have to get the words out.

"Just one more thing, Serena..." I say, and she stops and turns with a puzzled expression on her face. "What is it, Ash?"

"Um..." I stutter. _'Come on, COME ON!'_ I scream in my head. "I...like you."

"H-Huh?" she exclaims. A large blush is painted on her cheeks. "As in...more than a friend?"

"Yes, as in more than a friend," I agree seriously, and step slightly closer. "I would like it if...if you were t-to go on a date with me tomorrow."

 _'Excellent.'_ I exhale, relieved and proud that I could get the words out. Now, I just want her answer to my proposal. That answer, unfortunately, doesn't come from her mouth for a good five seconds, and I feel distressed. As if anyone would like me anyway..."Oh, forget it," I say sadly, and begin to turn away when she catches my arm. "W-Wait! I...like you too," she says shyly.

"R-Really?" I'm shocked, and blushing at her proximity. "Yes," she says more clearly, and lets go of my arm. "And...I accept your offer," she states further, twirling her hair around her finger. She looks so cute I want to hug her, but I don't. I'm more in control of that urge now, even if it hasn't lessened. "Where shall we go?" she inquires.

Oh God. I take a deep breath and answer, "How about a movie? You know, that one...Mewtwo Strikes Back?"

"Y-Yes, let's go there. I always have liked Pokemon," she confesses softly. "We can meet outside school?" she suggests further.

"Yeah!" I agree. "Thanks," I say and wave. Serena waves back and enters her house in a flurry.

Triumph burning in my chest, I walk away, and instantly bump into a tree.

* * *

The movie was awesome, our date was awesome, Serena was- and will forever be- awesome. She even held my hand briefly when she was sure that the main character, a guy called Satoshi, died due to Mewtwo killing him, and admittedly I also felt bad for the guy. But all the Pokemon's sorrowful tears revived him and I was so darned happy! I squeezed her hand and she squeezed back, and we grinned at each other. I am in heaven.

Gratitude for Dawn Berlitz is rushing through my being, so much so, that after scheduling another date with Serena on Saturday, that I call her and ask her to meet me in Oyasumi Train Station, just a mile away from the movie hall.

 _"Oh, cheating on Serena so soon?"_ she teases, and I grumble at her. "I have no intention of doing that and you know it. Just meet me there."

 _"Fine, fine..."_ she hangs up after that. I take my time, thinking about the date me and the blonde had. Yours truly paid for everything; the tickets, the food (Serena got herself a blueberry pastry, myself the popcorn and soda), you name it. So, all in all, I am happy with the results, and grateful that Dawn had helped me so much. I am going to give her anything, anything she wants. Nothing sexual of course, but anything I could buy, will be hers. She deserves it, my gratitude, and all. I see her at the station already, and I pick up the pace. Now I will tell her.

"Sooo, what is the great Ash Ketchum gonna tell me?~" she asks cheerfully. I inhale and say, "I just want to say...thanks. Thanks for setting me and Serena up, I mean."

She is obviously surprised but hides it with a crooked grin. "No need to worry about it," she says airily. "Anything for a friend."

"Still," I argue, "I want to give you something, to show my gratitude I mean. Anything I can give you Dawn, will be yours," I declare and watch her carefully. She's still smiling, although more gently. It looks nice, that smile, but it doesn't compare to Serena's. "Anything, huh?..." she whispers softly.

"Yes, anything."

"Okay," she whispers quietly. She comes over, closer and closer, until she is in front of me, not a centimeter away. "This is what I want," she mutters, suddenly gripping my collar and tugging me down. My eyes widen in shock just as her own close. Our lips are together.

The kiss is anything but chaste, I realize as her mouth moves against mine. Her lips taste of oranges, grapes. Her face is pale, with two splotches of pink on her cheeks. My own face is as red as a strawberry's. What is...what is going on!? This is NOT how I envisioned this going! Yet, I can't help but enjoy it. My first kiss...

And as suddenly as it began, it's over. Our lips disconnect with a smack, and she smiles at me with tears in the corners of her eyes, turning away a second later and running away.

I gasp for breath and yell, "B-Berlitz! What the... _what did you...WHY?!_ " I yell in frustration. She doesn't answer and just runs away, while I stand still, shocked. Then, I just shake my head. Nothing I can do about it now...I am disgusted with myself. Why did I not stop her? I turn and walk away from the Oyasumi Station in a hurry, not noticing that, while Dawn was running, her phone had dropped from her pocket.

* * *

 **Yo, minna!**

 **Yes, this is based of the anime that must not be named...it's an idea I thought up of on the fly.**

 **Please read, and review so I can make this story better in the not-so-distant future!**

 **-Nirgends101**


End file.
